Little Pink Hearts
by damnmysterytome
Summary: Drabbles involving Beth Greene and Tara Chambler.
1. Chapter 1

**Tara/Beth has recently taken over my life. Most of these come from being inspired by the instagram posts of the beautiful actresses that play Tara and Beth, Alanna and Emily, other times they come from random bursts of Tareth feels. All posts are also on tumblr, along with the picture that inspired the post. (those can be found papaargents on tumblr, /tagged/otp: tara x beth or /tagged/ff: tara x beth). **

**The title comes from the first little fic, but that doesn't mean all the drabbles are connected.**

* * *

"You're not gonna back out, are you?" Tara eyed Beth as she sat in the chair, tattoo needle drilling into her arm. Beth was standing a bit away from her with a camera, snapping the occasional photo. "Beth?" She asked as she looked up.

Beth Greene looked absolutely terrified as she watched her girlfriend get the first of the matching tattoos they were going to get. The tattoos weren't anything too crazy, just a tiny pink heart on each others left arms in the same place.

Well, that was the plan.

Tara could _feel _Beth backing out of the tattoos, even if it was small. It was the worst pain she ever felt. "Beth…" She said, watching as Beth's face paled and she took off running, most likely towards the bathroom.

After the tattoo was finished, the tattoo artist looked up at Tara. "I don't think she's coming back."


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been so surprised and amazed to find out how many other Tareth shippers there are! I'm really happy that you guys are coming out of the woodwork to support my writing and drabbles I've done on here and on tumblr. Again, all of these drabbles can be found on tumblr with the image that inspired them.**

* * *

"Please be careful…" Tara said, standing a few feet away from her girlfriend as Beth lit up the sparkler in her hand.

"Tara, it's just a sparkler!" Beth said, letting out a soft giggle as she began to wave it around. She laughed as Tara jumped back when the sparks got closer to her. "Scared, Chambler?" She joked.

"In your fucking dreams, Greene." Tara said with a grin as she came around to stand by Beth, looking at the sparkler. Beth began to pull the sparkler back to her body, causing Tara to jump once again.

Beth grinned as Tara jumped. "So scared, and full of shit." She said as they were joined by her older sister Maggie and Maggie's boyfriend, Glenn. Maggie had a sparkler too and Glenn chose to stick by Tara far away from the Greene sisters and their sparklers as they waved them around and danced to no music at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara turned around as she heard the heavy sobs and looked to see Beth sobbing, staring at the sea of bodies. She wondered if Beth recognized someone or was she finally getting the chance to break; something she figured Beth hadn't done yet.

Since they'd met and Beth had told her about everything that happened in just under two weeks, Tara wondered when Beth was going to break down and finally just let herself cry.

She didn't bother to move or to say anything to comfort Beth, she knew there was nothing she could say to help her or make her feel better. Beth was hurting and there was nothing that Tara could do about it but listen until her sobs died down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you taking a picture of me right now?" Tara asked with a heavy groan as she heard the shutter click from Beth's phone. She looked up at her girlfriend over her cup of coffee as she took another drink.

Of course, instead of answering her, Beth just took another photo. "Because you look beautiful, _duh._" She said, like it was completely obvious.

"I do not. I look like I've been awake for a week straight." Tara said but didn't make any effort to actually stop Beth from taking photos of her.

Beth grinned and set her phone down (she could almost hear Tara sigh 'finally', even though Tara stayed silent). "Oh, don't be so dramatic, it's only been three hours since we woke up."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you miss most about… Before?" Beth Greene asked as the two girls walked down a gravel road. They were at the back of the group, walking a few feet behind the rest of the group. They'd been traveling on foot for a while, trying to find some place to call _home _again.

Without thinking, Tara responded. "Coke."

Beth made a face and turned her head to look at her. "The drink, right?"

Tara's eyes widened and she turned to look at her, letting out a loud laugh. As she was shushed by other members of the group, she brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle her laughter, nodding as she laughed. "Yes!" She said once she stopped laughing.

Beth looked relieved as Tara assured her It wasn't the drug and she smiled, turning back to the group. Maggie had shot her another glare for making Tara laugh so loud as a lone walker came out of the forest near by, quickly put down by Daryl Dixon. 'Sorry' She mouthed at her and looked over at Tara. "Why coke?"

Tara's favorite drink when grocery stores were always full stocked had to be Coca-Cola (if there was whiskey in it, that was just a bonus) and it was probably what she missed the most about the world. She missed the noise it made when you opened a bottle or a can of the soda, she missed the way it felt going down her throat, she missed the burp It gave you after. But what she missed most was looking for the Coke bottles that had her nieces name on it with her nice Meghan.

"Do you remember those bottles with the names on them?" Tara asked, glancing at Beth. Beth nodded, she remembered looking for bottles with her name on them. She had several ones in her room with her name on them, collected along with other things that had her name on them. "My niece and I would look for them, look for one with her name on them. We never found one."

"Did she have some weird name or something?" She asked. Tara glanced at her and shook her head.

"No… Her name was Meghan, with an H." Tara said with a smile. "Found a lot of Megan's without the H, but none with it. Searching for them was the time of my life." She replied. "I'd give anything to be able to go on one more search for it."

Beth didn't need to ask what happened the Meghan, the haunted look on Tara's face said it all. She fell silent, letting it hang in the air. How do you actually comfort someone who lost a family member to this world? Even after losing all her family but Maggie, she didn't know. "Maybe one of these days we'll find a grocery store that hadn't gotten ransacked and you'll get lucky." She said hopefully, even though she knew the chances of that were _very _silm. Maybe it was naive to hope for it or cruel to give Tara false hope for it.

Still, Tara appreciated it. She smiled and glanced at Beth. "I hope so." She said softly.


End file.
